Over the years a wide variety of devices, sometimes loosely referred to as organizers, have been used to assist the individual in retaining and sequentially recalling thoughts or other messages, and retaining and furnishing timely reminders of matters requiring future attention. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,470 to Rahamin et al., and the "OA Secretary" made by Ky-Tek Industrial Co., Ltd. of Taipei Taiwan Republic of China, present non-portable electronic reminder systems in which microphone input audio messages are stored and subsequently played back at preselected times entered through a keyboard. U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,752 to Weitzler discloses another electronic reminder device for receiving audio input, storing the audio input on separate tracks of audio tape, and playing back the audio input at preselected times associated with each separate track.
Storage and selective retrieval of typewritten and manually entered notes and messages have also been the subject of organizers. A handheld electronic device for storing keyboard entered personal information such as telephone numbers, appointments and one's agenda, and furnishing an audio alarm or display at the time of an appointment or other preselected time has been shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,847,760 to Yagi. U.S. Pat. No. 4,968,065 to O'Brien depicts a manual notetaking system in which a note-card is lined on one side to facilitate writing and shaped to facilitate carrying in a shirt-pocket.
Two additional U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,357 to Dreyfus et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,218 to Culp envision acquiring visual information for storage and later retrieval. In the Dreyfus et al. patent a pocket photocopier capable of scanning, storing and printing a portion of a document includes a CCD array and an incremental wheel which furnishes a time base for the reading interval as the wheel rolls without sliding. The scanned matter is stored in a memory and printed out by a built in printer. The Culp patent provides a portable data entry terminal wand having a barcode scanner that reads data into its memory and, when the wand is inserted into an optical-coupled interface module transfers the data in the wand memory to a more complex base terminal.
Because people give and receive information using all their senses, an organizer must be comprehensive to be most useful. In other words, the most desirable organizer would allow messages and reminders be entered and played back visually as by scanning, auditorialy by speech and manually by touch. Butt functional comprehensiveness is not enough. Because people are constantly developing messages and requiring reminders, the most desirable organizer must also be highly compact for easy carrying and use. As a practical matter an organizer should easily fit into a shirt pocket.
The various devices noted above have failed miserably at being both functionally comprehensive and compact. No device has included sufficient functionality to allow input and output of messages and reminders in the optimal variety of sensory modes. Additionally, as functionality has increased, such devices have become so large, cumbersome and unwieldy as to require fixed operation, severely limiting the usefulness of any organizer.
Equally significant, such devices have been difficult and convoluted to understand, learn and operate. Indeed, many devices have been so complex as to preclude use by all but the most technically adventurous and knowledgeable. This complexity and intractability has been further exasperated with greater functionality.
In short, such devices are not functionally comprehensive, sufficiently compact or easy to work.